


Another Adventure

by crystalaeternam



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalaeternam/pseuds/crystalaeternam
Summary: You recall his words, expressing longing to accompany you on any adventure of your choosing. The way his face lit up, voice full of joy.You would do anything to give him that feeling again.





	Another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years so please be gentle with me. ;×;
> 
> I'm considering adding on additional chapters later if people want more. 
> 
> Rating might change if I do.

Two weeks. It has been _two weeks,_ he chides himself. Two weeks since he sent the Warrior of Darkness back to the Source. It was an instantaneous reaction he is loathe to admit. A twinge in his chest as you walk through, giving him the faintest of smiles before disappearing into the portal, leaving him already-- _annoyingly_ \--lonesome. The Crystal Exarch heaves a sigh, forcing himself away from the portal and out of the Ocular. There are so many important tasks to be done, so many people that need his help and attention, yet there is a lack of motivation. He attempts to bury himself in his work, reading book upon book seeking the knowledge to send the Scions home, assisting any and all who ask, anything to keep him occupied. It is only in the moments that he stands in the Ocular, silence leaving him to his thoughts. Thoughts that always come back to you.

_"Tis good to see you awake, G'raha Tia."_

The Exarch freezes, fingers woven between the pages of the book he is trying so desperately to focus on. _Not this again._

_"I'll see you soon.. G'raha."_

A soft shudder traces his spine. He knows. He knows better than to think of you in such a way. He knows that you are more than he will ever be, that he should be lucky to be even a footnote in your legacy. Yet the images of your smile plague him, burned into his memory to haunt him when he least expects it. At times he wonders if you ever knew how he looked at you, how he felt, still feels. How his heart swells at the sight of you, breath stolen the moment you speak. Or smile. Or just generally exist within his vicinity. Before he had removed his hood he had had free roam to look, and oh how he had taken advantage. The curves of your frame, the way your chest would heave after battle, skin glistening. G'raha had long been fighting it but on a rare occasion--late at night with no chance of being caught--he would indulge himself in his favorite memories of you.

Still it is daylight, so he berates himself to maintain some shred of composure at least until--

"G'raha?"   
He spins so fast you almost wonder if he has whiplash. "W-warrior.. you.." he clears his throat, fighting hard to stop the waver of his voice. "I.. I did not expect you back so soon. What has brought you back to the First? Another adventure, perhaps?"  
You ponder for a moment before a soft smile graces your features. You notice G'raha's reaction which is a mixture of shock and embarassment. You've never understood why smiling makes him react so, but you'd be lying if you said it wasn't enjoyable.  
" _Adventure._ Yes actually. There's something I have mind to take care of."  
"I see. Ever busy as always." He seems to have calmed himself and you know he hasn't caught on to your plan.  
A smile again, yet it plays a more mischevious tune. "Indeed. However, I was hoping you could accompany me. In case I need any help."  
There's a flicker of excitement that flashes across red eyes. "M-my help? I suppose.. everyone would be fine if it's just for a moment.." He's pondering to himself, tail flicking back and forth, ears flat.   
"Exactly. They're a reliable bunch, I'm sure it'll be fine." With this you take hold of his hand and nearly drag him out of the Crystarium. You had already secured mounts weeks in advance, and when you arrive to claim them G'raha's expression has turned to one of concern.  
"Are we going far?" He sounds uneasy yet torn. Torn between his people and the thrill of adventure. "I'd hate to be gone should they need me."  
"We'll be fine," Lyna calls. You're not sure when she snuck up on you or even how considering the amount of armor and chainmail. "Please assist the Warrior of Darkness with whatever they need. We will be just fine for a few days."  
G'raha is still lost in thought, worry creasing his brow. Before he comes to any conclusion, you've picked him up and placed him upon his mount. Lyna stands behind you both, a smile that says she knows everything is dancing on her lips. "Be safe," she says in a tone that makes it very apparent that she's got you figured out.   
"We'll be back soon," you reply, hoisting yourself up onto your own mount. You're not sure if G'raha has ever flown before--you hope he loves it.

Turns out he has but very rarely, as is apparent on his horrified features. His fingers are gripping the harness so tight his knuckles are white, red eyes wide. You aren't sure if it's funny or endearing. Both? Both. You lead the both of you high, high over the trees of Lakeland. You want him to see the world you saved together, to experience the night sky that he never got to see in the meadows of Il Mheg, the dense forests of Rak'tika. It takes a solid twenty minutes before he seems to get the hang of it, eyes wandering to the scenery around them. You want him to be happy, to see the fruits of his labor, to know that he is more than he thinks.

It takes longer than you expected but you finally arrive at Il Mheg, landing just outside the castle. It's far enough to have some privacy from the faeries. As much as you love them and Feo Ul, this entire trip is for the Exarch. It is nearly dusk as you put together a small camping site for the two of you. You have no intention of sleeping inside when you can sleep under the stars and the gentle glow of the castle's wings.

"So," he begins, voice laced with confusion. "What was it you needed to do here?"  
You turn to him with a smile and point at the sky. "To show you the night of Il Mheg. It's quite beautiful."  
He looks even more confused. "Then.. there wasn't something important you needed me for?"  
"It is important. I want you to see what we fought for."  
There is a dusting of pink on his cheeks. "T-that's hardly.. You don't need to.."  
Before he can continue you take his hands in yours. His entire body freezes, eyes locked on your hands as if he is experiencing something incomprehensible.  
"I _do_ need to though. You deserve to see it, to enjoy it, to be joyous for the victory we claimed."  
"That _you_ claimed, my dear warrior. You were the one who fought and suffered--"  
He is silenced by the expression you wear. Frustration? Anger? Saddness? A combination of all it seems, as you try to make sense of it.  
" _We. We_ fought, _we_ suffered, _we_ triumphed. You deserve just as much praise. You are not just a piece of this, you are the one who set it all in motion." You don't realize until this point that tears have started to build. What will it take? How can you make him understand?  
"That's hardly--"  
" _G'raha._ " You say his name sternly and he freezes. "You are the one who brought hope to the First, you are the one who brought me here to fight. You are so important to the people, to the Scions, to _me.."_  
He is quiet for some time and you resolve yourself to watch his reaction. The more time that passes, the deeper the flush of his cheeks becomes. "I.. To you..?"  
This catches you off-guard. Was he really that unaware? You hadn't thought your actions to be so subtle. " _Of course_ to me. You have always been so dear to me. Since the days we spent exploring the Crystal Tower," your voice wavers as the memories flood in. " Even after you sealed the doors. I prayed each night to see you again soon, wondered again and again if you were dreaming peacefully, hoped that when you woke that I'd be the first to greet you." You've dropped your gaze, crimson flush showing full well how embarassed you are to admit all of this.

He doesn't respond. It feels like mintues, days, years. It is probably only a matter of seconds before you feel something warm on your hand, still joined with his. When you look you find tears flowing steadily. He is staring at you with such wonder and he does not look away when you lock eyes. His mouth is slightly agape, lower lip quivering softly, each breath hitching in his throat.

"You truly..." he speakes so softly like he is afraid. "You truly thought of me... every day? You wished to see me...?"  
You berate yourself for all the words left unspoken back then, for never telling him how much he meant to you then, means to you now.   
"Of course." And you smile, so brightly that his eyes widden. "I have loved you since that time."

He sobs, so hard it shakes his entire frame and it hurts you terribly to hear such sounds from him. It makes you panic, all you want is for him to be happy-- _please be happy._ _._ You'll apologize, tell him it's going to be okay, he doesn't need to force himself to accept anything he doesn't want. You don't expect to be pulled foward, his arms wrapping around you so tightly. He clings to you like a lifeline, face buried against the crook of your neck, whispering something you have to strain to hear.

" _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much.."_ He whispers it over and over like a prayer, like he'll lose himself if he stops.  
Your heart pounds in your chest and you aren't sure if it's going to stop beating all-together at the rate it's going, but you still throw your arms around him and hug him back just as tight, releasing a soft sob of your own. He loves you, he loves you. The joy warms your entire body, burning brightly in your chest. The soft glow of the castle and the bright twinkling of the night sky shimmer around you, but nothing, _nothing_ , is as beautiful as the smile he gives you in this moment.

You love him  
You love him.

And he loves you.


End file.
